A New Start
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Set after "Chosen". The Powers have given Spike a second chance at life and love. [Spike x Buffy] [Hiatus]
1. Alive

A New Start

Chapter One - Alive

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own BtVS or its characters. They belong to Joss.

Author's Notes – I started writing this after I saw the last episode of BtVS, and I finally finished the first chapter. I'm currently working on a lot of fics, so I don't know how often this fic will be updated, but I do hope to update it and finish it. But anyway, R&R, and I hope you enjoy! :)

Pairings/Warnings – Rated R for language and sexual themes. Spike/Buffy. You've been warned.

Summary – Set after "Chosen". The Powers have given Spike a second chance at life and love.

----------
__

She stood before him, tears running down her pale cheeks as she watched him through watering eyes. She was beautiful, the light shining on her face made her glow. She was some kind of goddess – an angel, sent down from heaven for him to love. His angel.

"I love you." She whispered.

He smiled, looking at the woman he loved for the last time. He was about to sacrifice himself to save the world – to save her. "No you don't. But thanks for saying it."

His eyes snapped open, and he immediately closed them again in the harsh light. The bright white room hurt his eyes, so he kept them shut, listening to his surroundings. Where was he? What happened? The only noise he could hear was the steady beep of a machine not too far away.

"Where am I?" He asked out loud with a shaky voice, opening his eyes and shielding them as he looked around. He almost jumped as someone answered, cursing his senses. He had thought he was alone – he had not smelled or heard anyone else in the room.

"Hospital." The voice answered simply, and the room once again fell into silence, except for the beeping of the machine. Spike turned his head to look in the direction of the noise, a look of annoyance upon his face. It was a heartbeat monitor, set up to his left showing the steady heartbeat of someone…

"Haven't felt that in a while, have you?" Came the same voice, and Spike wondered just who was talking to him "You having a heartbeat and everything, I mean."

Spike almost snorted at that idea. Him have a heartbeat? That was impossible. – he was dead, long dead too. Vampires didn't have heartbeats.

"Who are you?" He finally asked.

"The name's Whistler." The voice replied, and Spike finally spotted the source of the voice. A man stood at the foot of his bed, leaning against the railing. "You might not have heard of me.."

Spike suddenly remembered something Angelus had told him a long, long time ago. "Angel.."

"Ah, well, maybe you have heard of me after all!" The man said, standing now and walking around the room. "That makes explaining things a bit more easier for me."

"Explaining?" Spike mumbled, finally growing tired of the harsh whiteness of the room and closing his eyes.

"Well I'm sure you've noticed by now that you're alive," Whistler went on to say, "And by alive I mean a living, breathing human."

__

Human? Spike snorted at that. He was a vampire! What was this guy going on about?

The blinds to the nearby window shot open, and Spike immediately sat up and tried to move away from the sunlight that was pouring in. He was used to his vampire reflexes, it had saved him from becoming a pile of dust many times. However, this time he was hooked up to too many things and couldn't get away…and it seemed like the skin that should be smoldering in the light…wasn't.

"You're not a vampire anymore." Said Whistler, letting go of the string he had pulled to open the blinds, but Spike paid no attention to him. He was staring at the sunlight that should have been burning him. "Sit back down, Spike. I still have more explaining to do."

"You bloody well do!" Answered Spike, laying back down on the hospital bed, which was now covered in sunlight. He stared at the sheets. This was all very strange to him, like a dream.

Whistler laughed. "This isn't a dream, kiddo. This is real."

Spike looked up, glaring at the other man. "For fuck's sake, stay out of my head!" He warned him.

Whistler raised both hands. "Okay, okay. I have better things to do then read your perverted little mind, don't worry." He moved around the bed, taking a seat next to the heartbeat monitor, but not before studying the green line. "Everything went as it was supposed to – Buffy killed Caleb, went down into the Hellmouth, the potential Slayers got their powers – this was all foreseen. However, what wasn't foreseen was you, with that amulet." 

He paused, looking back at Spike. "It was Angel's gift, you know. He was supposed to be the one wearing that amulet when the time came. It was a gift from the Powers for helping all the people he's saved, and for redeeming himself. The Powers have been watching him for a long time, and they decided to award him. They gave him the amulet."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Spike snapped, obviously annoyed. He hated Angel, and he certainly didn't want to talk about the poofter's reward for being Mr. Nice Guy.

"It has everything to do with you," Whistler told him, sitting back in his chair, "Because in the end, you got Angel's reward. You got your humanity, your life back."

"So you're telling me, Angel was supposed to be sitting in this bed right now, all warm and not dead?" Spike asked.

Whistler nodded, and Spike raised an eyebrow. "Sucks to be him then. Lost what he supposedly deserved to someone who certainly didn't deserve it."

"Well that's the thing," Whistler went on to say, "You did deserve it, in a way."

Spike was giving him a confused 'what the hell are you talking about?' look now, and he had to laugh. "The Powers have been watching you for a long time now, Spike. They've watched how you've changed over the years. Not only did you start doing good things, but you did it on your own free will. You didn't have a soul like Angel does, and you could have easily gotten that chip taken out of your head. You chose to do those things, the demon still inside you, even before the soul. The Powers were greatly impressed."

"When they realized that it was you who was going to wear the amulet, they could have easily taken the reward back. They could have left you as a pile of dust among the sand that what used to be Sunnydale. But they saw that you were ready to sacrifice yourself for the greater good, and they saw how you gave your life so that others could live. They decided that you deserved your reward, just as much as Angel did." Whistler finished, and silence fell between them.

"I'm…really alive?" Spike asked, lifting a hand to his heart and feeling the steady beat. It was all really kind of hard to believe – he'd been dead for centuries, and he didn't remember what it was like to be a living, breathing human. 

From beside him, Whistler nodded. "You've got a second chance now, what do you plan to do with it?"

Spike shook his head, coming out of his daze. "I don't know." He looked up at the other man, "Is Sunnydale really gone?"

"Nothing left but a pile of rubble." He confirmed.

"Is everyone..?"

Whistler smirked. "They all made it out okay, don't worry. They're safe, currently staying in some hotels outside of L.A, I believe."

"Buf –"

Whistler cut him off, "She's fine too. A little shaken, but she made it out just in time, thanks to you."

Spiked sighed in relief, which felt weird considering he'd never really had to breathe before. 

"This is going to have to take some getting used to." He admitted.

"I'd say." Grinned Whistler.

"Do they know –"

"No, they don't know you're alive." Whistler told him, "They think you're nothing but a pile of ashes. Won't they be surprised?"

Spike nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. This was his chance to start over, to do things differently. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to face the others just yet. He had to get used to being alive, and he had things to do before he finally let himself known. "Don't –"

"I won't tell them, don't worry." Whistler finished for him with a knowing smile, and Spike frowned at the other man.

"Didn't I tell you to stop picking in my bloody head?"

"Sorry, it was just really tempting." Whistler grinned.

"Yeah, well stop it!" He snapped, pulling the sheets away from him as he tried to sit up.

"Or what? You'll bite me?" The grin on Whistler's face widened, and Spike rolled his eyes. "So, kiddo, what's your first move?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I plan on getting the hell out of this hospital and away from you!" Answered Spike, ripping the tubes and things that were attached to him off as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"So you plan on walking out of here in your hospital nightgown and roaming the streets, huh?" Whistler stood now, watching as Spike stood on shaky legs and glared at him. Whistler smirked, "Didn't think about that one, did you?"

Spike looked down, finally noticing that he was indeed dressed in the blue clothes that hospital patients normally wore. "Bloody hell! Where are my clothes?"

"Torn to shreds, I'd imagine." Answered Whistler, and he grinned wildly. "But if you ask real nice, I might buy you some new clothes and allow you to stay at my place."

Spike looked at the other man as if he were crazy.

"What?" He asked, and then shrugged, "Fine, wander around the streets like that. But just remember, you're not a vampire anymore, and it gets pretty chilly at night." He made to leave, and Spike stopped him.

Sighing, Spike gave in. "Fine." He looked Whistler up and down in distaste, "But I'm picking out my own clothes."

"Hey!" Whistler looked slightly offended, "Nothing wrong with the clothes I wear!"

Spike snorted. "Yeah, right."

To Be Continued…


	2. First Day of Life

A New Start

Chapter Two – First Day of Life

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own BtVS or its characters. They belong to Joss.

Author's Notes – Hahaha, poor Spikey. *Referees to last line* I'm kind of wondering what I'm getting myself into, actually. I don't watch Angel, so I have no clue what's going on in that show right now. But I don't think it'll really matter I this fic, and if I need to know something, I'll be sure to ask or look it up. Hahaha…and I didn't know what to use for Spike's last name, so yes, I stole Will's name from Pirates of the Caribbean. Get it? Spike -William Turner…hahaha. Yeah, I'm not funny :P Anyway, yeah, this chapter came out fast, didn't it? That's because I've been writing a lot these past few days. Oh, and thanks for the reviews! Keep R&R'ing! :D

Pairings/Warnings – Rated R for language and sexual themes. Spike/Buffy. You've been warned.

Summary – Set after "Chosen". The Powers have given Spike a second chance at life and love.

----------

The hospital wasn't very busy as it turned out, since it was still very early in the morning. A few nurses were going around checking on patients with carts full of different colored pills, and a secretary sat where she was stationed busily filing her nails. All in all, the place was pretty empty, and there was a strange quietness that gave Spike the creeps.

He stood in the doorway to his room, looking at the shirt they had given him in disgust. It was a normal white T-shirt, but it was something he would have never worn unless he absolutely had to. They had also given him a pair of black pants, the stretchy kind that people who worked out normally wore. They weren't so bad, but he would be glad once he got his own clothes. He peered up and down the halls, hoping nobody he knew caught him in such a silly outfit.

Whistler was down the hall talking quietly with one of the doctors. His hands were moving dramatically, and Spike raised an eyebrow. Whistler had been talking to the doctor for a while now, and the doctor still bore that same emotionless face, his lips curved in a frown. Every now and then their voices would rise, and Spike could hear bits and pieces of what was going on, but that was all. He missed his vampire hearing.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Whistler turned to him and came forward, the doctor in tow. Whistler had a smirk on his face, and Spike began to wonder what was going on.

"You're free to go," Whistler informed him once he was standing in front of him, "Thanks to my keen arguing skills."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Like they'd keep me in here anyway."

"Mr. Turner, do you realize you've been in a coma for weeks, and we are not allowed to release you just yet?" Came the doctor's stern voice, and Spike looked at the other man in confusion.

Turner? He thought, looking at Whistler, who shrugged and gave him a 'go with it' kind of look. "Oh, yes," He hesitated as he looked back at the doctor, "The coma…that I was in. Well I'm awake and…good now, so no worries!"

The doctor studied him for a moment before shaking his head and looking away. From beside him, Whistler grinned.

"So William my boy," He took Spike by the arm, leading him off, "Let's go."

"William?" Spike raised an eyebrow at this, and the shorter man shrugged.

"You don't really intend to keep 'Spike' as your name, now that you're human, do you?" He asked, winking at a nurse as they passed by her. Spike rolled his eyes.

"And what's wrong with it? I've gone by 'Spike' for centuries, and I plan on it being my name for as long as I'm…alive," He finished, and it felt weird saying it. Alive. He was alive! He could do all the normal things humans could do, like walk in the sun and enjoy real food!

"It's just that," Whistler paused, "It's not a real name, you know?"

"And what kind of name is Whistler?" Spike shot back, and Whistler raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay." They were at the front entrance of the hospital now, and Spike hesitated as Whistler opened the front door. "Well?"

Spike looked outside at the glowing morning sun, feeling the warmth it gave off. It was all so new to him, feelings and sights he'd long forgotten. For the first time since Drusilla changed him, he could walk in the light and watch the sunset – probably the few things he'd actually missed when he had become a vampire.

With a deep breath, he took his first step into the light.

-----

It was a small apartment, just room enough for one. It had a kitchen that was spotless, it's silverware and china carefully put away, and a living room with a small couch and television. Off to the side was a door leading to the bathroom, and across from that was the main bedroom.

Spike frowned, setting the shopping bags down and looking around at his new surroundings.

The first thing they had done after Spike had gotten out of the hospital was go somewhere to eat. Spike's stomach had been rumbling – something he'd forgotten about as a vampire, since vampires craved something different than food – and they had went to the nearest restaurant for food. Bacon and eggs had never tasted so good to him.

Next on their list of things to do, they headed to the nearest clothing store, where Spike picked out a few items for his new wardrobe. Having paid for them with the money Whistler had handed him, he hadn't even bothered to wait until he got home to change into them. Now, standing in his new leather pants and he black top, he was studying Whistler's small apartment.

"It's not much," Whistler said, having seen the look on his face.

"I'd say." Spike muttered, and Whistler chose to ignore him.

"But it's home." The shorter man finished, taking off his shoes and entering the kitchen. He went immediately to the fridge, taking out two cold beers. "Until you move out, that is." He handed one of the beers to Spike, and he opened the other for himself.

Spike sat on the couch, opening his beer as well. "I never did ask, but how did you come about all this?" He indicated to his surroundings, and then looked down at his clothes, "Where'd you get all the money?"

Whistler laughed. "My little secret."

"Well, I'm guessing you don't have a job, so I'll just assume you stole it." Spike took a swig from the bottle.

"Speaking of jobs, we'd better find you one, eh?" Whistler sat next to him, and Spike raised an eyebrow at what he had just said.

"Job?"

"Oh, that's right," Whistler looked at him, a grin on his face, "You've never had to work before. Well, you see, in this day in age, people work to get money –"

"I know that," Spike snapped, "But what the hell does that have to do with me?"

"You don't expect to stay here with me forever, do you?" Whistler raised an eyebrow in amusement. "At some point you're going to have to move out, and to live on your own, you're going to need money. And it's not even like you can kill people and steal it anymore."

"Like I could kill people and steal before I became all human." Spike rolled his eyes sarcastically, putting the bottle to his lips again.

"Yeah, I'd image it was hard to do those things with a chip in your head and a soul and everything," Whistler mused.

"So how do you expect me to get a job?" Spike asked, closing his eyes and letting the alcohol consume him. "Like anyone would hire a no-named wanker who knows nothing about working."

"Well, I know one person who might be able to help you." Said Whistler, and there was a evil glint in his eyes. Spike frowned. He didn't like the sounds of this.

"Who?"

"Angel."

"The poofter?" Spike scrunched up his nose, obviously disgusted, "If I ever saw him again it would be too soon!"

Whistler laughed. "I figured that's what your reaction would be," And with a smile on his face he added, "It's good pay, you know. And you'd be helping him help others, which is good too. And best of all, you'd be a great help to them."

"Forget it." Spike snapped.

Whistler shrugged. "Fine then. We'll just get you a job at McDonalds.."

Spike growled in frustration. Whistler did have a point – he really did need a job. One that paid good, too. And working with Angel would be good too, because he knew a lot about vampires and other nasties. But actually working _with_ Angel? Him and Angel working along side each other for the greater good? He shook his head. It would be disasterous.

"…and you can wear one of those hats, you know? But you'll have to smile a lot," Whistler went on to say.

Spike finally gave in. "Fine, call up Angel. Tell him what's going on." He sighed then, leaning forward and putting his head in his hands as he felt the effects of the alcohol.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Whistler grinned, reaching over to pick up the phone.

Spike shook his head, wondering what he was getting himself into.

To Be Continued…


End file.
